vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Timeline
An attempt at a chronology of those events in the life of Miles Vorkosigan that are not specifically the topics of tales in the Vorkosigan Saga. See the Vorkosigan Saga timeline for those events. Dateable childhood events: *About 3 days prior to 1st birth (4 months into pregnancy): Exposed to soltoxin and its teratogenic antidote. (Ref: Barrayar, ch 8) *Age 0: First birth, by placental transfer, placed in uterine replicator. (Ref: Barrayar, ch 9) *Age 6 months: Second birth; taken from uterine replicator. Lived in Imperial Residence. (Ref: Barrayar, ch 20) *About 1 year old: Grandfather Piotr tried to smother him in his cradle. (Ref: Brothers in Arms, ch 10) *Age 4 (almost 5): Able to walk. (Ref: The Warrior's Apprentice, ch 15) *Age 5: Family reconciled with Grandfather, moved to Vorkosigan House. (Ref: Barrayar, epilogue) *Age 8: Miles made Ivan Vorpatril and Elena Bothari dig escape tunnel in back garden of Vorkosigan House. Tunnel collapsed with Ivan inside; Sergeant Bothari dug him out. (Ref: Cetaganda, ch 11) *Age 10: Miles and Elena and Ivan found a guerilla weapons cache; activated a hovertank. It collapsed a barn and caused a landslide. (Ref: The Warrior's Apprentice, ch 3; Cetaganda, ch 10; Captain Vorpatril's Alliance, ch 19) *Age 12: Cross-ball playing; Armsman Esterhazy let him win. When Miles found out, he was furious. (Ref: A Civil Campaign, ch 10) *Age 13: A squad of Imperial Junior Scouts, with Ivan, wouldn't let Miles march with them. They marched in step across a wooden footbridge; the resonance collapsed it. (Ref: Komarr, ch 18) *Age 14: Miles told to watch four Koudelka girls. He made them march as a precision drill team. (Ref: A Civil Campaign, ch 7) *Age 15: First experience with sex, involving kinky Betan girl. Led to depression and suicide attempt. (Ref: The Warrior's Apprentice, ch 5) *Age 16: Another experience with sex involved getting sand in delicate parts. (Ref: "Labyrinth") Undated childhood events: *At Vorkosigan Surleau, Miles witnessed a horse trapped in a shed burn to death. (Ref: The Warrior's Apprentice, ch 15; "The Mountains of Mourning") *Given his first garden, he dug up the seeds twice a day to see if they'd sprouted. (Ref: Cetaganda, ch 11; Komarr, ch 14) *Caught fish in the Long Lake sometimes, until he realized his mother was not enjoying eating real 'meat'. (Ref: Memory, ch 20) *At Vorkosigan Surleau, tried to shoot fish in a barrel with bow and arrow, then with a stunner, then was prevented from attempting with a plasma arc. (Ref: Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen, ch 14) *Grabbed a stick, headed straight to wasp nest, and got many stings. (location not specified, ref: Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen, ch 14) *Competitive banister-sliding with Ivan in Vorkosigan House - one time produced a broken arm, another time produced a broken leg. (Ref: Captain Vorpatril's Alliance, ch 10) *School bullies learned they shouldn't hit him because it wasn't possible to conceal broken bones. They learned to use words alone. Miles began bringing weapons to school; Sergeant Bothari responded with expert shakedowns. Miles then learned subtlety in revenge. (Ref: Komarr, ch 16) *At Hassadar District Fair, some other children brutally rejected him. The next day, Miles nearly got killed doing jumping on a green horse he'd been forbidden to ride. (Ref: A Civil Campaign, ch 7) *The Vorkosigan family businessman, Tsipis, managed to teach Miles some economics by presenting it as logistics and supply problems. (Ref: Komarr, ch 13) *Lightflyer competitions with Ivan Vorpatril: High speed in Dendarii Gorge, with fail-safe circuits turned off. The last race was a night run; Miles turned off his lights and flew with his eyes shut (he'd practiced for some time beforehand). (Ref: Memory, ch 10) *Possibly a second occasion when Bothari saved Miles's life (Ref: The Warrior's Apprentice, ch 4, where Aral claimed he owes Miles's life to Bothari twice over, and Brothers in Arms, ch 10 where it was learned that one such occasion was during infancy. No other incident is named (the suicide attempt at 15 was secret from Aral), but it is possible the other occasion was the rescue of his uterine replicator during Vordarian's Pretendership during the events of Barrayar). Two dateable adultood events that are not specifically the topics of the Vorkosigan Saga stories: *Between 18 and 20: On summer maneuvers, he swam across a swamp to hide in a tree. Ivan charged across and sank chest deep in the mud. Miles, laughing hysterically, fell out of his tree and broke an arm. Ivan's patrol had to be winched out by hovercar. (Ref: "The Mountains of Mourning"; Cetaganda, ch 2) *Age 30: He had to deliver a maple-sugar life-sized sculpture of a guerilla solder on horseback as present from his District for Gregor's Wedding. (Ref: A Civil Campaign, ch 9) Undated adulthood events: *Some mission-related work of his was on Komarr with Duv Galeni, probably not long before events of Memory ''(Ref: ''Memory ''ch 4) *Miles once crushed his fragile hand bones in order to draw his hand out from a restraint. (Ref: ''Memory, ch 10) *A mission of his involved defusing a "zvegan smart bomb." (Ref: Memory, ch 22) *One mission qualified as an assassination. (Ref: A Civil Campaign, ch 15) *One mission had enemy soldiers dropping their guns and throwing themselves to the floor in response to a ferocious stare from Taura. (Ref: Memory, ch 3) *In one mission, Miles made use of a child courier, a girl of age approximately 10. (Ref: Komarr, ch 16) Behind the scenes The author has stated that the child courier of age 10 was not Lilly Durona Junior. See Bujold Plot FAQ Category:Barrayar Category:Timelines